


Takara

by Narutakki (orphan_account)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mirrorshipping, Selfshipping, Takara means treasure in japanese, somewhat porny?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Narutakki
Summary: A small fic I wrote as a Xmas gift to my homie about Haou loving Judai!





	Takara

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArtificialTVirus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialTVirus/gifts).



It starts with a kiss, a sweet nothing. A small contact of lips, fluttering one against the other in an intimate caress that is familiar to him, and yet so new.

 

_ It’s been so long. _

 

His body had been functioning for years, but only now it felt alive once again. With every little touch --that leaves a trail of flames on his cold skin, with every curious glance --that makes his breath hitch, with everything that is Jaden and is now at his reach.

 

And they both lie bare, open to anything the other has to offer or take. 

 

Limbs entwine, sighs arise, tongues taste flavours that are inherently  _ them. _

 

Haou feels how Jaden moves, the subtleness of how he slide their skins together, as if he sees the king as a precious jewel, a treasure. Is he aware of the reciprocity? Of how the ruler values him, his presence and personality, his touches and love?

 

_ He doesn’t know how to show. _

 

But he hopes that the brunette sees through his cold facade, that he can feel the passion burning Haou’s very core and realizes that he is very much adored. 

 

For a couple of seconds, the king takes this time to just appreciate his lover, drink in not only his appearance, but also the emotions flowing through Jaden’s pores and feels his old, icy heart beat faster.

 

He doesn’t know if he’ll ever be worth of all the things the brunette gives him, but even with all the rust and doubt covering his very existence, Haou wants to try, and so, he gives in, completely, utterly. And he  _ loves. _


End file.
